dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra Cain
|gender= Female |alias= Cass |DOB= |age= |DOD= |affiliation= Harley Quinn and Associates |family= |status= Alive |actor= Ella Jay Basco |movie= Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) |comic= |book= }} Cassandra "Cass" Cain is a young thief who is being hunted by Black Mask for stealing a diamond from him. Biography Cassandra Cain lived in a flat in Gotham City with her foster parents. They were somewhat abusive towards her and often got into loud shouting matches. She was a pickpocket within Gotham City and her activities resulted in her becoming the focus of a number of unsavory characters when she was arrested after unwittingly swallowing a stolen diamond that was the key to unlocking the fortune of the slaughtered Bertinelli Crime Family. Roman Sionis, the criminal kingpin who also went by the alias Black Mask, hired Harley Quinn to retrieve the diamond, but also put out a general reward of $500,000 for anyone who could bring Cain back to him alive. Personality She is free-wheeling and fun-loving, but has become weighed down by the burdens of her family life. She turns to pick-pocketing to support herself, but doesn't quite realize at first the danger it places her in when she steals a valuable diamond. She quickly comes to idolize Harley Quinn when she breaks her out of jail, admiring her spirit. She is shocked when Harley betrays to her Black Mask, but eventually forgives her. Abilities *'Expert Thief:' She is a trained pickpocket, capable of using distraction and sleight-of-hand to fool people as she relieves them of her valuables. Though she has talent in committing the act, she isn't always quite so skilled at getting away when her victims soon realize that they've been robbed. *'Stealth: '''Cassandra is able to sneak around unnoticed when stealing from others or hiding from them. *'Combatant: To be added Equipment Weapons *'''Dynamite Stick: Cassandra was handed this lit dynamite stick by Harley to throw at an assailant in a car. *'Handgun: '''Cassandra used Victor Zasz's handgun during a standoff. *'Hand Grenade: Cassandra took this hand grenade from Harley's secret weapons cache. Other Equipment *Bertinelli Diamond:' She unwittingly pick-pocketed and swallowed the Bertinelli Diamond, an extremely valuable diamond that was a key to unlocking the fortune of the Bertinelli Crime Family. Harley Quinn tried to get it out of her by heavily dosing her with laxatives, but there were those who were not so tender and were ready to cut it out of her. Relationships Allies *Harley Quinn and Associates **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Mentor *Birds of Prey **Dinah Lance/Black Canary **Helena Bertinelli/Huntress **Renee Montoya *Bruce Enemies *Black Mask's Criminal Organization **Roman Sionis/Black Mask † - Captor and Attempted Killer and Victim **Victor Zsasz † - Attempted Killer Behind the Scenes *In DC Comics, Cassandra Cain is one of the world's greatest martial artists. She is the daughter of two assassins, bred to become the perfect killer, taught fighting since infancy and never learning to talk. She later rebelled against her parents, and became a vigilante under the alias 'Batgirl' and later on 'Black Bat'''. Gallery See You Soon - Cassandra Cain.png Birds of Prey - team together (1).jpg|Cass with the Birds Birds of Prey Character Posters 05.jpg|CCXP character poster Birds of Prey - Cass and Harley.jpg|Cass and Harley enjoying TV Birds-of-prey - Cassandra Cain looks at diamond.jpeg|Cass fingers the diamond Birds of Prey - Cassandra Cain confronts Black Canary.jpg|Black Canary gives Cass a talking-to Birds of Prey - Harley shows Bruce to Cassandra.jpeg|Harley shows Bruce to Cass Cassandra Cain Trailer Name Flash.jpg External Links * * References Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) characters Category:Martial artists Category:Humans Category:Birds of Prey members